fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!!
Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!! is an upcoming game for the Wii U console. It will be a new entry to the Mario Kart series and it will be the first Mario Kart to crossover with Sugar Rush Speedway, a fictional arcade racing game from the Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph, although starting with the first round of DLC, it starts to become more of a Mario Kart and Wreck-It Ralph crossover in general. The game is set to internationally release during March 2013, around the same time that Wreck-It Ralph premieres in Japan under the name Sugar Rush. Gameplay Features In this Mario Kart installment, due to the fact that this is a crossover of Sugar Rush Speedway, this game features characters from the latter game including King Candy, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Taffyta Muttonfudge. Visually, almost everything in this game is virtually made out of desserts, breakfast food, and beverages, ranging from the karts themselves and even all Nitro Grand Prix tracks themselves. The game also borrows elements seen in Mario Kart 7 such as the return of coins, customized karts, air gliding and underwater racing, doing a trick off a ramp, and the traditional 8 players per race. New to this game, players can collect various items called Ingredients. Ingredients are items which help build (or bake in this matter) a kart piece which can be done in Bake a Kart Mode. Ingredients can be found all over all of the tracks and stages in this game. Also introduced in the Mario Kart series in this game, are the addition of submarine fins. These fins replaces the use of gliders in underwater sections as these fins help players "glide" across gaps and trenches underwater. Modes Grand Prix Like previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!! contains Grand Prix mode. This is where a single player competes AI-controlled racers in order to obtain trophies out of the eigh cups in the game. Grand Prix mode has four engine classes, them being 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror Mode. For the first three engine classes, these act like a difficulty level for the mode, 50cc being the easy difficulty while 150cc being the hard difficulty. Mirror Mode is actually the 150cc engine class but with the tracks being mirrored. Time Trials Like previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!! contains Time Trials. Time Trials allows players to complete a race track as fast as possible. The players are given the option to save the players' records and creates a Ghost based on that record that other players can compete with. VS VS mode is a mode where players can customize how they play want to play Mario Kart, like personally choosing the race tracks players want to race on, the items they choose to have on the track, the difficulty level, etc.. This mode is available in single player and multiplayer mode. Battle In Battle Mode, players battle on a variety of different stages in various ways such as Balloon Poppers, Coin Collectors, Bob-omb Battle, and Shine Thief. There are six stages in this game, three are Nitro Stages while the other three are Retro Stages. Balloon Poppers In Balloon Poppers, everyone has three balloons attached to their kart and a time limit has been placed. Players try to pop other players' balloons by hitting their kart with various items. The last one(s) standing wins. Coin Collectors In Coin Collectors, coins are spread across the stage. Players try to collect as many coins as possible, whether by just literally collecting them or hitting other players to lose some of their coins. The player(s) who has the most amount of coins wins. Bob-omb Blast In Bob-omb Blast, the only items on the stage are Bob-ombs and players are able to hold five per kart. Players try to bomb each other throughout the battle. Those who are able to bomb a racer gets a point. The player who gets 5 points first wins. Shine Thief In Shine Thief, there is one Shine Sprite on the stage. Once a player collects it, a timer appears and the player must maintain that Shine Sprite under that time limit. Other players can steal that Shine Sprite by hitting the other player with the Sprite with an item and must collect it themselves. The timer restarts once it is recollected, but the timer starts at a lower time. The one who maintains the Shine Sprite under the time limit wins the round. Mission Mode In this mode, one player challenges themselves through Missions. Missions are various goals or tasks that the player must achieve on certain tracks or stages. Bake a Kart Mode This mode is similar to customizing karts in Mario Kart 7 and Bake a Car Mode in Sugar Rush Speedway. Karts in this game are literally made out of dessert. In this mode, players can create or bake kart pieces using Ingredients they have collected. Players can also create or bake a preset-made kart using the kart pieces they have baked. Players can send a "Recipe" of this kart across Nintendo Network, detailing which Ingredients other players need to replicate that kart. Characters Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!! includes a roster of 33 drivers (10 default drivers, 13 unlockable drivers, and 10 DLC drivers). Default Mario Jump NSMBU.png|Mario Medium NSMBWii Luigi.png|Luigi Medium NSMBWiiPeach.png|Princess Peach Light MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Medium Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser Heavy DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong Cruiser Toad3DLand.png|Toad Feather Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa Feather Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy Medium Vanellopewirdisney.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Light Unlockable Daisy.png|Princess Daisy Light LazyWario.png|Wario Cruiser NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi Medium PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Cruiser Taffytadisney.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge Light Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy Feather Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu Feather Candlehead.png|Candlehead Light Creumbelina.png|Crumbelina DiCaramello Light Gloyd.png|Gloyd Orangeboar Light Rancis.png|Rancis Fluggerbutter Light Snowanna.png|Snowanna Rainbeau Light MiiMK7.png|Mii Varies Downloadable DLC "Round 1" Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Light DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Medium Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Medium MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette Feather Baby Mario NSMBDIY.png|Baby Mario Feather Baby Luigi NSMBDIY.png|Baby Luigi Feather Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Heavy Fix-It-Felix.jpeg|Fix-It Felix, Jr. Medium Calhoun-Ralph.jpeg|Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Cruiser Minor/Major(?) Wreck-It Ralph spoiler ahead! * Turbo - Medium Minor/Major(?) Wreck-It Ralph spoiler end. Items The game features a plethora of 25 different items. Items on Track NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin ItemBoxMK7.png|Item Box Items from Item Box BananaPeel.png|Banana TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Banana GreenShell.png|Green Shell TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shell RedShell.png|Red Shell TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shell Super Mushroom SM3DL.png|Mushroom TripleMushroomsMKC.png|Triple Mushroom GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom FireFlower.png|Fire Flower Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf FakeItemBoxMKC.png|Fake Item Box MKAGP CreamPie.jpg|Cream Pie MKAGP Tacks.jpg|Tacks Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb 180px-BooMP8Official.png|Boo BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom NSMBWiiMiniMushroom.png|Mini Mushroom Galaxy Tweester.png|Tweester ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning BlueSpikedShell.png|Blue Spiny Shell StarFlip.png|Star Lucky7.png|Lucky 7 Courses Grand Prix is split up into two different Grand Prix, similarly to Mario Kart DS, Wii, and 7''. This game returns to having 20 tracks in a Grand Prix which has not been seen since ''Super Circuit. There are 4 cups, each containing 5 tracks, similarly to Super Mario Kart. Nitro Grand Prix Nitro Grand Prix features 20 new tracks split into 4 cups, full of twists and turns and all filled with color-coated desserts, beverages, and breakfast food. * - 3 section track ** - 5 section track Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup All Nitro Cup Tour In this cup, players race throughout all of the 20 nitro courses in a random order with exceptions being that Mario Circuit is always played first and Sugar Rush, Bowser's Castle, and Rainbow Road are always the last three in that order. Retro Grand Prix Retro Grand Prix features a highly remixed version of 20 past tracks from the Mario Kart series and the online version of Sugar Rush Speedway. All of the remixed tracks now feature food-based landscapes. Trivia * A lot of players get hungry after playing this, even after the players ate already. * The credits music for this game is a remixed version of the song Sugar Rush by AKB48 titled ''Sugar Rush -MUSHROOM REMIX-''. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2013 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Disney (series)